


We're Parabatai in real life|Right baby?

by Middy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Dark Character, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, One Shot Collection, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: ...Hell Yeah we are!A bunch of random one-shots or drabbles of Dom and Matt.





	1. Happy Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like this ship then move on please~

It was their very first Thanksgiving as a couple and Matt’s family was excited to meet him as Dom the boyfriend not ‘the friend’. And to be honest he was getting lost in the goofy grin matt had every time a family member arrived. He’s honestly going to melt into a puddle in the floor, because Matt gives him his own personal smile each time they lock eyes.

He looked down the counter that was now covered with food and nearly choked on the gum in his mouth. He remembered bending Matt over it last night, taking the taller man hard until Matt was unable to walk and had to be carried back to bed. 

“Bloody fuck,” He almost laughed just at the fact no one would know. “I need a cigarette.” 

“What's so funny?” Matt walked up casually and smelled of sugar cookie mix, he still had a smudge of fading flour on his shirt. 

“Well just that when people starting getting food, I’ll remember that I had you right here last night. Dom said nonchalantly. He wondered if they could get in a quickie if they went to the garage. 

“Dom.” Matt was red as a beet, his eyes a wide hazel-ly undertow pulling him under. 

“You loved it, babe.” He snorted, wagging his brows. 

“Yeah I did but,” He bit his lower lip in away that had Dom’s smile grow wider, fuck he loved this man. “My mother is just over there. I don’t want the whole room knowing--”

“I fucked you good?” Dom interjected.

“Yes.” Matt huffed out. He leaned in to kiss his partner, Matt’s tongue tasting like wine and sugar cookies. While Dom tasted like cigarettes and gum, that sent a shiver down Matt’s spine. 

“Quickie?” Dom suggested. “Garage is empty.”

“Fuck yes.” The taller man breathed out. 

Dom was liking this hosting gig, it was exciting to sneak out for a quick shag. Thanksgiving was about giving after all, and he was going to give alright.


	2. Restless Cow and Panda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was four in the morning and he had to be on set in about six hours, he sighed and laid back.

Rolling over Matt fumbled for his phone, the room was dark save for only the light of the falling snow and the moon outside. The light from the phone blinded him, making him have to squint and quickly read the time. It was four in the morning and he had to be on set in about six hours, he sighed and laid back. 

Rusting of the covers and the movement next to him indicated he had stirred his boyfriend. 

“Mmmh Mattie,” Dom stretched his accent thick and deep from sleep. “What are you doing?”

“Sorry couldn’t get back to sleep.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“Come here.” He lifted the blanket up as an invitation, that Matt without hesitation took willgly. He scooted over and moved down enough to lay his head on the blonds chest, their legs entangled again. 

“What’s got you up this early babe?” Dom was stroking the nape his his neck and following it up with scratching his nails along his scalp. 

“Insomnia I suppose.” He said, mumbled however as his face was buried in the warm skin of the Brit’s chest.

“Work.” Dom stated, he knew all too well how stressed Matt got when they had back to back shootings that lasted till nearly midnight and they had hardly enough time to settle into bed for sleep before they had to be up in a few hours to be back at work. 

“Mhm.” Was all matt could say as the feeling of being so close to Dom had him melting and de-stressing in no time.

“Well we get the weekend off, so once we’re done today will come home and sleep in.” He kissed the top of Matt’s head running his fingers down the others spine.

“And actually be able to have sex without being rushed.” Matt added earning him a deep groan from Dom.

“Fuck mate..I’ve been waiting to slow fuck you all week..” He sighed out. “As soon as we get home I’m going to make extreme love to you.” He said it like a promise that Matt knew was going to be kept.

“You know me, good ole Matt making Dom Sherwood hard since the day we met.” He teased kissing the bare chest tenderly.

“Oh trust me that is the fucking truth, sometimes i regret not wearing underwear.” He huffed. 

“Your so full of shit.” Matt laughed and slowly started closing his eyes.

“Night my cow.”

“Night my panda.” Matt said back with a smile as he drifted off listening to the sound of Dom’s heartbeat and the skilled hands roaming his back.


	3. Much more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh I’ll do that Mattie,” Dom promised. “And much more.”

Matt gripped the headboard as Dom thrusted in and out of him slow but hard, it was enough to slightly creak their bed and yet not loud enough to match the slapping of skin. He hung his head, muscles tight in back as he took everything Dom had to give him. 

“So tight Mattie,” Dom whispered as he kept his forehead on the spine of his back. “Better than any cunt.” He groaned out on sweat sheened skin. 

“D-Dom,” Matt huffed out, unable to keep from pushing bag craving the fullness. “Make me cum..”

“Oh I’ll do that Mattie,” Dom promised. “And much more.” Dom gripped his hips and thrusted faster, and after finding the right spot he started to jack hammering into his prostate and making Matt see stars.


	4. Thank you|Note

Hello to my dear Sherdario fans!

 

Big thank you to HenryTheHAP, SLDean, and Kiteran and the 3 guests who left kudos on this! I wasn’t sure how well this Real life ship would be received, or if TopDom and BottomMatt would be enjoyed by others. You hardly see a fic with it being that way and I mostly decided to make this for people like me looking for that. So I’m happy even a small amount enjoy it!

 

I’m sorry for any and all mistakes I’ve made, as you can tell my writing is complete shit so thank you for sitting through it all. I’m going to be re-writing alot of my stuff to better improve the quality for you all. 

I’m also looking for Prompts anyone really wants to see with these two and have yet to see written! So if you have any just comment the prompt and or idea and I’ll do my best to deliver! 

Thank you again for your support!


End file.
